


A Wizard's Farewell

by sleepingdragon



Category: Dragonriders of Pern, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingdragon/pseuds/sleepingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has saved the Wizarding World and they sentence him to the Veil in the Department of Mysteries which his Godfather had fallen through in his 5th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Your World Turns On You

It was finally over. The war with Voldemort was won by Harry Potter after three long years of battle. Harry now stood over the remains of the darkest Dark Lord in centuries. He starred at the headless body of Voldemort and wondered what he was to do now that his battle was over. He looked up in time to see the people he had called friends for so many years starring at him with fear in their eyes. He looked around and saw the Aurours moving slowly towards him. 

Harry looked at Ron and asked, "What's going on, Ron?"

Ron gulped and said, "You're too powerful, Harry. Everyone's afraid that you might turn into the next Dark Lord and there won't be a way to stop you. The Aurours are going to send you to a place where you can learn to control the power you have now. When you have complete control you'll be able to come back and live here with us."

"You actually expect me to believe that, Ron? I'm not stupid! You're all afraid alright. Afraid that you won't be able to control me like when I was a kid. Go ahead and send me where you want. I can't stand to look at you traitors anymore."

Harry threw down his wand and held out his hands to the Aurours coming toward him. The two men gently placed a set of manacles on his wrists and picked up his wand.

The youngest one gave a sad smile and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. They don't listen to us younger agents at all. You'll get your wand back before they send you off."

"Do you know where they are sending me, Jason?"

"Through the Veil. They finally discovered something about it besides that it never returns what goes through it."

"And what's that, Jason?"

"It goes to another dimension. You should be happier there, Mr. Potter. No one to tell you that you're too dangerous."

Harry smiled at the younger man and followed along beside him without another word.


	2. Through The Veil

Harry looked up from his bench in the holding cell when he heard someone coming down the hall toward where he sat. He was only slightly surprised to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny coming to a stop in front of the cell. 

"What do you want?"

Ron gave a nervous smile and said, "To give you everything that you own to take with you, Harry. We took everything out of your vaults at Gringotts and packed them into these three trunks. We thought that you might want to take it all with you. We even got all of your money and put it into a bottomless bag. Hermione even put a de-aging potion inthere so that you can start over in your new world."

"Drink the whole bottle to go all the way back to being a baby. Half the bottle to go back to the age of 11 and a quarter of the bottle to go back to the age of 15. " said Hermione.

"Why would I want to de-age myself, Hermione? I won my current age by surviving everything that was thrown at me by everyone in my life."

"You never got to have a childhood, Harry, and this new world you're going to might be a place where you can start over. If you go all the way back to being a baby your memories will be locked away until you reach 15 but, if you only de-age to 11 or 15 then you'll still have all of your memories to help you. Also, you'll always have your magic. I've also put a bunch of ingredients and seeds so you can make any potion you may need in your new world. Professor McGonnagal made sure that you had every book on magic and we made sure to empty your vaults at Gringotts so you have everything your parents left you."

Ron stepped closer and said, "Mum sent you six weeks worth of meals under preservation charms and dad sent you a radio with about five hundred batries."

"It's batteries, Ron. You're not doing anything to stop them from doing this to me so why should I believe that you care what happens to me?"

"Because we did try to do something, Harry! This was the result of us trying to help you. They were going to just have you Kissed by one of the remaining Dementors but, we were able to convince them that it was wrong to treat a Hero like that when it was their fault that you did what you did. I was the one who found out that the Veil went to a different dimension. Since no one has ever found a way to change where the Veil goes then, unless it changes destinations on it's own, there is a great chance of you ending up back with Sirius."

Harry ran his hand over his mouth and then looked at Ginny for a minute before asking, "And why are you here, Ginny?"

Ginny stepped forward and said, "I wanted to ask if I could have your child so that he can become Minister of Magic and make these people pay for this when he grows up."

Harry smirked and asked, "How will you raise him if you gave me all of my money from my vaults, Ginny?"

"We're all getting paid large sums for our part in the war. Also, she's got a job waiting for her at Hogwarts." said Ron.

Harry nodded and said, "Make sure the child knows the truth about everything that happened to me, Ginny. Make sure that every future generation knows what this crappy world did to their 'Saviour'! I don't want anyone else to go through what I did."

Hermione nodded and said, "I was intending to write a book about all of our adventures and the pain the older generation put us all through. The book would be centered mostly on you though. Is there anything you want me to steer clear of or shall it be a complete exposure including your time with the Dursley's?"

Harry thought about it for a minute and then said, "Everything, 'Mione. I put all of the memories that you could need in Dumbledore's penseive in the headmaster's office. Take them and ruin every person in those memories."

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "I wish we could have been together longer, Gin, but, everything has been against us from the beginning. You take care of yourself and the baby that you have. Let him or her know that I love them no matter what."

Ginny nodded and said, "I will, Harry. You take care of yourself where ever you end up. Know that I'll think about you every now and then."

They stayed and talked for a while longer and then had to leave when the Aurors came to lead Harry down to the Department of Mysteries. Harry stood in front of the Veil and turned to look at each person who stood there watching him. 

"I hope that everyone here dies a lonely death."

With that Harry Potter stepped into the Veil and disappeared with his head held high.


	3. Entering A New World

Harry felt like he was falling through space. He couldn't see, hear or feel anything as he stepped through the Veil. The only thing he knew for certain was that it was extremely cold. It felt like a lifetime passed him by but, he knew it couldn't have been more than a few seconds before he was stepping out into warm air once more. He crumpled to the ground as his knees went weak and he lay there on the ground panting for air. He looked around and was surprised to see that where ever he had landed was a large forest with mountains in the background. He rested where he had fallen for a little while before finally forcing himself to get up and see what was around him. 

"Well, let's see if I really can still do magic."

Harry pulled his wand and laid it on his palm before saying, "Point me Sirius Black."

His wand spun in a circle twice before coming to a stop pointing toward the mountains.

"Well, it still works and it looks like Hermione was right. Sirius really is here as well."

He grabbed up the bag he had been holding on the trip through the Veil and started walking in the direction of the mountains that he had seen a little while ago. As he walked he noticed shadows following him. He tried to see what was following him but, all he ever saw was a shadow. He continued walking but kept his wand in his hand in case something tried to attack him.

"Creepy forest, crawling feeling along the spine, searching for my godfather. Yep. It's just like home."

Harry continued to walk through the forest until it started to turn dark and then he found a little clearing that he could put a ward around for the night. He enlarged the three trunks that Hermione had given him and looked through them to see that Ron's dad had tucked in their old tent from the World Quidditch Tournament. Harry smiled at the memory and set up the tent before centering himself and throwing up some wards that would discourage anything from entering the clearing while he was there. After eating one of the many meals that Mrs. Weasley had sent with him he curled up on one of the beds and settled in for a good nights sleep. The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of the wards alerting to someone trying to get through them. He got up and went outside to see who, or what, it was. He was surprised to see two people sitting on the backs of dragons at the edge of the wards. One of the dragons was a shining bronze while the other one was a plain brown. Harry raised an eyebrow at their coloring but put it down to being in a different dimension. He raised his hand in greeting before saying, " Hi. How's it going? Those are some nice looking dragons. How can I help you?" The man on the bronze dragon slid down and placed his hand against the ward before saying, "Hello,young man. What's your name and what are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry smiled and said, "My name is Harry Potter. I just arrived here last night and I'm looking for a man named Sirius Black." 

The man raised an eyebrow and said, "I know a man named Sirius.He's a strange one who prefers to live by himself not far from the Wyer."

"Can you point me in the right direction? It'll make it a lot easier than wandering the forest on my own hunting for him."

"Heading straight for that mountain for a day and a half. You'll meet some of his pets which will alert him and he'll find you."

With that the man climbed back onto his dragon and they both flew away. Harry had to wonder at the comments about pets but, didn't let it worry him too much. He had a quick bite to eat and packed up the tent before taking down his wards and heading toward the mountain again. He only stopped during his trek to trek to check that he was still on the right path. At the end of the day he again set up the tent and wards in a small clearing to rest. He pulled out a small moving picture of the family and friends he had been forced to leave behind and wondering if Ginny had actually had his baby. He sighed as he settled down to sleep and hoped to dream of his loved ones. 

The next morning he sat up to the sound of the strange animals crying out in the woods. He heaved a sigh and got up to get ready for the next leg of his journey. Hopefully, it would be the last leg. He quickly broke down his camp and headed once more for the mountain the man yesterday had pointed out to him. 

He had traveled for almost half a day when suddenly he was surrounded by several strange dog-like creatures that started to try and herd him in another direction.

He smirked and said, "Not today, dog-like things. I'm going forward and you can either step aside and let me or end up in a lot of pain."

The creatures growled and closed ranks around him. He was about to start firing off spells to run them off when a voice called out, "Enough. James, Remus, Hagrid. Come back, boys!"

Harry looked in the direction the voice, which was oh so familiar to him at one time, and began to smile when he saw his godfather standing by a tree.

"Sirius! I've found you!"

The man frowned and looked closer at Harry before stepping forward slowly. 

"Harry?"

The man walked forward and then broke into a huge grin as he suddenly started running forward.

"HARRY!!!!!!!"

Harry waited for the older man to reach him and then threw himself at him.

"SIRIUS! I've missed you!"

Sirius gathered his godson close to him and started sobbing.

"How are you here? Why are you here? What's going on back home?"

Harry laughed as he said, "Whoa. One question at a time, Sirius! I got here the same way you did. Through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. I'm here because the Ministry decided I was too dangerous to have around anymore. It was either go through the Veil and hopefully end up with you or get the Kiss. Voldemort is dead and the world continues to revolve. All of the Death Eaters are in prison this time and they all received fair trails. Hermione is going to be doing more research on the Veil and see if she can bring us back at a later date."


	5. Settling In

Harry sat in the stone building that was his godfather's home. He looked around and smiled at the decorating he had done. He had leather hangings that were dyed red and he had managed to burn the Gryffindor symbol into it. He had three dog like creatures that he had named after his friends. Harry got up and got dressed before heading outside to find his godfather. Coming out of the stone house he looked around and smiled when he saw Sirius curled up on a flat rock with his dog creatures. He walked up and said,"So, what do you do around here?" 

Sirius looked up for a second and then transformed back into his human form. He smiled and said, "Not much. I occasionally round up some wild animals for the Wyer's dragons. I tell you, Charlie would love it here. They actually have a symbiotic relationship with dragons. They form a telepathic bond when the dragons hatch and are together for the rest of their lives. It was amazing to watch the last hatching."

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah.I met a couple of your dragon riders a couple of days ago. They pointed me in the right direction to you."

Harry and Sirius walked around talking for several hours. Sirius asking about how the war ended and Harry filling in everything that he could think of. 

Over the next couple of days Harry got used to how things were done in this new world and he began making trips up to the Wyer to talk with the people there. He met a young woman who was pretty sick and he cast several diagnoses spells on her to see what was wrong with her. He smiled as she told him that their healer was stumped on what she had but was determined to find a cure.

Harry said, "I would like to meet him. Maybe new eyes can see something new."

The girl smiled at him and lead him to where the healer was set up in the caves.

"Sandrolan! This is Harry. He was hoping to help you figure out why I've been so sick lately."

A blonde man came out from behind a leather curtain and looked at Harry searchingly. "You got any healer training?"

"A little. The reason I thought I could help is because a friend of mine once had the same thing Larosa seems to be suffering from."

"And what kind of cure did your friend take to ease their suffering? Some kind of new fangeled super cure?"

"No, sir. Just a simple syrup that I can make at my uncle's house in about an hour. Would you care to come observe the process?"

Sandrolan nodded and the two men headed out toward Sirius' home.


End file.
